Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are a semiconductor light source, which are increasingly replacing conventional fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps. LEDs are energy saving, have a relatively long useful life, and generally fail by dimming over time, unlike incandescent lamps which fail abruptly.